Chocolate Drug
by Neo SHINIGAMI
Summary: Another Rikuo and Kazahaya are brought together by chocolate fic. Rikuo Kazahaya yaoi


Gohou Drug Chocolate Drug

YAOI 16+ Adult content(?)

For my boyfriend's :iconsukisyo-loveme: little Gohou drug club :icongohou-drugfc: contest for July.

A short fanfic about what Kazahaya would NEVER do!

My first go at fanfiction.

Gohou Drug (c) CLAMP

The day was almost over.

Rikuo finished stacking the skin cream jars on a shelf. He was almost done with today's work. Just a few more things to do!

One of them just so happened to be refilling the "candy shelves". He picked up the "chocolate basket"-as Kakei and Saiga had liked to call it-. He peered inside the rather large wicker-basket to find a whole bunch of candy bars. Looking closer,he realized that they were chocolate candy bars! Resisting the sudden urge to gobble them up right then and there,he slowly walked to the candy isle.

There,he found Kazahaya.

"What are you doing in this isle?",he spoke in a low tone.

"Huh," Kazahaya looked confused,"Why are you asking me that," he pointed to the candy shelf,"I just finished restocking the chocolate."

"But," Rikuo showed the other boy his basket,"_I_ was just about to restock it myself."

"What? Maybe there's been a mistake?"

"I'll go talk to Kakei.",Rikuo turned and walked to Kakei's office.

"Hey! Wait for me!",Kazahaya followed him.

Knocking lightly on the door, Kakei stepped out,"Yes?"

Rikuo shoved the basket in his face,"What do we do with all these extra chocolate bars?"

Kakei looked confused,"What do you mean?"

Kazahaya stepped in,"Well,we don't have room for this many. I had already refilled the candy shelves."

"Oh," the store owner smiled,"Well,I don't know...We have no where in the store or storage room to put them where they would not get in the way..."

A sudden thought hit Kazahaya and he voiced it out loud,"We could put them in our room until you find a place for them."

"Wonderful. Thank you both. And I don't mind at all if you two ate a few."

He was just about to back in his office when Rikuo spoke,"I wonder who could be buying so many of the chocolate at this small drug store...We have been restocking the chocolate at least twelve different times of a month..."

Kakei threw him one of his evil smiles,"I have no idea...Strange,is it not?"

Before Rikuo could reply to that,Saiga poked his head out of Kakei's office door behind them,"Hey! What's the hold up?"

"Oh,nothing,"Kakei replied,a sweet smile falling on his face,"I was just coming back in. Thank you both again,boys."

And with that, he turned and walked back into his office,locking the door behind him.

"Hm.",was all Rikuo said as they walked with the basket of chocolate up to there room.

Rikuo sat the basket next to his bed,kicked off his shoes,and laid out on the bed.

Kazahaya walked over to the basket and pick up a chocolate,"Kakei did say we could eat a few,right?"

There was something so sensual about the way he said this that made Rikuo sit up and look at him,"What did you say?"

Kazahaya turned to him,wrapping his finger around the naked chocolate;some how,he had unwrapped it.

He slid his hand up and down the chocolate bar;making his fingers sticky with it.

Rikuo's eyes narrow,"What the hell are you doing?"

He asked this in such a low tone,he didn't sound like himself. BUT,the same could be said of Kazahaya.

Kazahaya strolled over to him,eventually climbing on top of a very shocked Rikuo,"What do you think?"

Rikuo's eyes opened wide as Kazahaya began licking his fingers;slowly,sensually. It was happening again.

Rikuo was just thinking of asking his roommate if he had touched his shoe again,but the thought never made it pass his lips.

"Kaza...haya...",he tried to speak,but something was caught in his throat. He was quickly losing his self control.

Slipping out of his shirt,Kazahaya took what little bit of the chocolate was left and put it in between his lips.

The challenge was simple: "Want it? Come and get it."

And Rikuo wanted it.

The dark-haired boy leaned forward,catching Kazahaya's lips in his own in a some what shy kiss.

It got more passionate as Kazahaya returned it ten-fold.

The chocolate was being crushed by their mouths as they both fought for it.

In the heated kiss,each could taste the other through the chocolate.

Finally having to pull away for precious air, they embrassed.

Eyes met and exchanged passionate looks.

"Rikuo-"

Rikuo cut him off,putting a finger lightly on his lips,"Shh. Don't ruin it now by talking,idiot."

And,before Kazahaya could protest,or even get mad,Rikuo kissed him again.

Tonight was for them.

Them...and the chocolate drug.

.:OWARIMASU:..:THE END:.


End file.
